The invention relates generally to an apparatus for the care and maintenance of human teeth and gums and, particularly, to apparatus for cleaning and stimulating the region between a tooth and adjacent interproximal gingival papilla.
The general structure of teeth and gum in the human mouth takes the form of abutting tooth structures, partially embedded in bone, with the interproximal region between adjacent teeth being generally filled with gingival papilla or gum structure. Where there has been periodontal surgery or periodontal disease, the gingival papilla and bone structure, which formerly filled the interproximal region, will have deteriorated significantly. The result is an interproximal space which provides an excellent environment for accumulation of food particles and the build up of bacteria or plaque. A vertical cross-sectional view of this interproximal space resembles a triangle in the region above the undiseased gum line. Below the gum line, the interproximal space resembles furrows extending along each tooth root and separated by a mound of gingival papilla. These furrows of space will be hereinafter referred to as the dental "sulcus" between a tooth and adjacent gingival papilla.
It is common knowledge that the build-up of plaque on the surface of a tooth is significant contributor to tooth decay, as well as associated tooth and gum diseases. The brushing of one's teeth with the standard toothbrush design is often recognized as being inadequate to remove plaque from all surfaces of a tooth especially those surfaces facing an adjacent tooth, as well as those surfaces in the dental sulcus between the tooth and the interproximal gingival papilla.
Flossing is recognized as one method for gaining access to the dental sulcus. However, flossing is often inconvenient and difficult.
In the past, toothbrush designs have been suggested for gaining access to and for cleaning these interproximal areas. Among the suggested designs are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,520 to Axelsson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,975 to Nelson. In the Axelsson patent is disclosed a toothbrush with parallel bristles which extend in opposite directions from a central fin. Positioned at right angles to the fin is a flat base. The toothbrush is shaped so that, in use, the base of the fin is positioned on top of the gingival papilla and the bristles occupy the space above the base in the triangular portion of the interproximal space.
In the Nelson patent, a toothbrush is disclosed which has a conical shape provided by bristles which extend radially from a central core and which taper in length to form a tip. In the Nelson patent, the shape of the brush permits easy insertion of the brush between adjacent teeth. However, as in the Axelsson patent, the toothbrush in the Nelson patent causes the gingival papilla to be compressed.
As a result of the compression of the gingival papilla the dental sulcus between the tooth and adjacent gingival papilla becomes obstructed and is sealed from access by the cleaning structures or bristles of the brush designs. Thus, the above designs are not entirely satisfactory for the complete cleaning and/or stimulation of the tooth and associated structures.
This is especially true where periodontal surgery has been performed or where there is moderate to severe periodontal recession. In these cases, a distinct space or sulcus forms between the tooth and adjacent gingival papilla. In order to maintain and increase the degree of oral hygiene and to prevent progression of periodontal disease, an interproximal brush is needed which is shaped to fit over the interproximal gingival papilla and into the sulci approximating the teeth, without compressing the interproximal gingival papilla.
The present invention provides such a brush design.